thegratefuldeadfandomcom-20200214-history
Road Trips Volume 1 Number 2
Road Trips Volume 1 Number 2 is a live album by the American rock band the Grateful Dead, the second in their "Road Trips" series of archival releases. It was recorded in October 1977, and released on F ebruary 4, 2008. Road Trips Volume 1 Number 2 contains material from four different concerts, recorded over a two week period at venues in New Mexico, Oklahoma, Texas, and Louisiana. Portions of the 10/11/77 show from Norman, Oklahoma can also be found as bonus tracks on Dick's Picks Volume 29. Track listing Disc One #"Let It Grow" (Bob Weir, John Perry Barlow) – 10:17 Lloyd Noble Center, Norman, Oklahoma, 10/11/77 #"Sugaree" (Jerry Garcia, Robert Hunter) – 17:41 Assembly Center, Baton Rouge, Louisiana, 10/16/77 #"The Music Never Stopped" (Weir, Barlow) – 8:59 Assembly Center, Baton Rouge, Louisiana, 10/16/77 #"Mississippi Half-Step Uptown Toodleoo" (Garcia, Hunter) – 11:53 Hofheinz Pavilion, Houston, Texas, 10/14/77 #"El Paso" (Marty Robbins) – (4:52) Hofheinz Pavilion, Houston, Texas, 10/14/77 #"Help On the Way" (Garcia, Hunter) – 5:48 Lloyd Noble Center, Norman, Oklahoma, 10/11/77 #"Slipknot!" (Garcia, Keith Godchaux, Phil Lesh, Weir) – 4:02 Lloyd Noble Center, Norman, Oklahoma, 10/11/77 #"Franklin's Tower" (Garcia, Bill Kreutzmann, Hunter) – 14:59 Lloyd Noble Center, Norman, Oklahoma, 10/11/77 Disc Two #"Playing in the Band" (Weir, Mickey Hart, Hunter) – 17:12 Hofheinz Pavilion, Houston, Texas, 10/14/77 #"Drums" (Hart, Kreutzmann) – 3:09 Assembly Center, Baton Rouge, Louisiana, 10/16/77 #"The Other One" (Weir) – 8:24 Assembly Center, Baton Rouge, Louisiana, 10/16/77 #"Good Lovin'" (Arthur Resnick, Rudy Clark) – 5:53 Assembly Center, Baton Rouge, Louisiana, 10/16/77 #"Terrapin Station" (Garcia, Hunter) – 11:29 Assembly Center, Baton Rouge, Louisiana, 10/16/77 #"Black Peter" (Garcia, Hunter) – 13:17 Assembly Center, Baton Rouge, Louisiana, 10/16/77 #"Around and Around" (Chuck Berry) – 9:08 Assembly Center, Baton Rouge, Louisiana, 10/16/77 #"Brokedown Palace" (Garcia, Hunter) – 5:51 Hofheinz Pavilion, Houston, Texas, 10/14/77 #"Playing In the Band reprise" (Weir, Hart, Hunter) – 5:23 Hofheinz Pavilion, Houston, Texas, 10/14/77 Bonus Disc #"Scarlet Begonias" (Garcia, Hunter) – 10:02 Assembly Center, Baton Rouge, Louisiana, 10/16/77 #"Fire On the Mountain" (Hart, Hunter) – 9:31 Assembly Center, Baton Rouge, Louisiana, 10/16/77 #"Estimated Prophet" (Weir, Barlow) – 12:04 Assembly Center, Baton Rouge, Louisiana, 10/16/77 #"Loser" (Garcia, Hunter) – 7:55 Hofheinz Pavilion, Houston, Texas, 10/14/77 #"Sunrise" (Donna Godchaux) – 3:56 Lloyd Noble Center, Norman, Oklahoma, 10/11/77 #"Iko Iko" (James Crawford) – 7:05 University of New Mexico, Albuquerque, New Mexico, 10/7/77 #"The Wheel" (Garcia, Kreutzmann, Hunter) – 5:30 University of New Mexico, Albuquerque, New Mexico, 10/7/77 #"Wharf Rat" (Garcia, Hunter) – 13:31 University of New Mexico, Albuquerque, New Mexico, 10/7/77 #"Sugar Magnolia" (Weir, Hunter) – 9:48 University of New Mexico, Albuquerque, New Mexico, 10/7/77 Personnel Grateful Dead *Jerry Garcia – lead guitar, vocals *Donna Godchaux – vocals *Keith Godchaux – keyboards *Mickey Hart – drums *Bill Kreutzmann – drums *Phil Lesh – electric bass *Bob Weir – rhythm guitar, vocals Production *Produced by Grateful Dead *Compilation produced by David Lemieux and Blair Jackson *Recorded by Betty Cantor-Jackson *Edited and mastered by Jeffrey Norman at Garage Audio Mastering *Cover art by Scott McDougall *Photos by Bob Minkin and Ed Perlstein *Package design by Steve Vance *Liner notes written by Steve Silberman Sound quality A label on the CD case for Road Trips Volume 1 Number 2 states, "The compact discs herein have been digitally remastered directly from original analog reel-to-reel tapes. They are historical snapshots, not modern professional recordings, and may therefore exhibit occasional technical anomalies and unavoidable ravages of time." The album was released in HDCD format. This provides enhanced sound quality when played on CD players with HDCD capability, and is fully compatible with regular CD players. Category:Road Trips Category:Albums Category:1977